


The Crazy Ones

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: Supernatural Fanfiction Meme [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I still do not own Dean or Supernatural. They are both owned by Erik Kripke and the CW. Nor do I own the song “The Crazy Ones.” That belongs to Stellar Revival. I also don't own “Body Language.” That belongs to Jesse McCartney. I only own Aline and the story idea.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Crazy Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I still do not own Dean or Supernatural. They are both owned by Erik Kripke and the CW. Nor do I own the song “The Crazy Ones.” That belongs to Stellar Revival. I also don't own “Body Language.” That belongs to Jesse McCartney. I only own Aline and the story idea.

_We are the black sheep, dirty freak_  
 _Red-headed step-child_  
 _We are the born bad, nomad_  
 _Turn it up and get wild_  
 _We are the stones that keep rolling_  
 _We are the sweetest sin you welcome in and leave before the morning_  
“The Crazy Ones” by Stellar Revival

Dean was reluctant to hand the keys to the Impala over to Aline. Yeah, he let her drive his car before, and she was very careful not to hurt his baby in any way, shape, or form. Seeing her plug her iPod into the music player before she started the car didn't make him feel any better. He went to pull the adapter out, but Aline smacked his hand away.

“You know the rules, babe,” she stated with a smirk.

He pulled his hand away and smirked while Sam rolled his eyes. The younger Winchester was sitting in the backseat after beating Dean at rock-paper-scissors (loser had to ride shotgun).

“Did you just call me babe?” Dean questioned, causing the brunette to immediately blush as she scrolled through her songs before starting the car and shrugging.

“So what if I did?”

“What'd you pick?” Sam inquired, getting the focus off Aline.

Her smirk widened as she pulled out of the parking lot. “You'll find out, Sammy. Press play for me, would ya, Dean?”

“Sure thing, sweetheart,” he teased as her blush darkened, tapping the song.

The unfamiliar guitar intro started playing, and Sam's eyes widened in recognition.

“You got this song?” Sam asked.

Aline nodded. “Damn straight I did. Got it a couple weeks ago, and I've been listening to it every day for the past few weeks,” she replied, earning a confused look from Dean. “I thought it would be a good one to listen to on the way to our next case.”

Sam started playing air guitar to it, and Aline sang the opening lines while drumming on the steering wheel, causing Dean to smile a bit. She kept her eyes on the road the whole time.

 _“'Cause we are the crazy ones. The mavericks, the dreamers, the forgotten sons. We color outside the lines for fun. We are the crazy ones. 'Cause we are the crazy ones. The badass, outcast, son of a guns. We march to the beat of a different drum. We are the crazy ones. We are the crazy ones,”_ they both sang, fistpumping to each word.

Dean laughed as they both kept singing, Sam playing some more air guitar. Eventually, he joined in on the chorus, getting the words.

_“'Cause we are the crazy ones. The mavericks, the dreamers, the forgotten sons. We color outside the lines for fun. We are the crazy ones. 'Cause we are the crazy ones. The badass, outcast, son of a guns. We march to the beat of a different drum. We are the crazy ones. We are the crazy ones.”_

All three of them laughed while both brothers played the guitar solo before the three of them sang the last chorus.

“Maybe I should let you drive more often,” Dean stated, the grin still on his face. “Just no pop music, Ally.”

Aline laughed. “I can't promise you that.”

Just then, another unfamiliar song popped up, causing Dean to look curiously at the brunette.

“Jesse McCartney. 'Body Language.' And yes, it's pop.”

Dean groaned and went to change the song, but Aline smacked his hand away again. He leaned toward her ear. “Please change it?”

She shook her head, and he put his hand on her leg and started running his hand up and down her thigh, causing her to gasp and grab his hand.

“Driver picks the music, shogun shuts his cakehole,” she growled, reminding him of his own house rules. A blush colored her cheeks.

He smirked and went to pull his hand out of her grip, but it tightened considerably. It wasn't tight enough to bruise, that's for sure. She pushed his hand onto his lap and changed the song, cursing under her breath. He caught the words 'stupid sexy bastard' leave her mouth, which made him smirk slightly, but he pretended not to hear it.


End file.
